Nost the Worst Thing差强人意
by Abby216
Summary: 大战终结一周年纪念日的时候，大伙儿决定纵情的进行狂欢。过量的酒精摄入和没完没了的庆祝导致赫敏和德拉科必须想个办法避免一段他们彼此都不乐意之极，并且纯属意外的婚姻。


这篇和《龙的新娘》设定有点相似就在于……醉酒婚姻魔咒。这里让我解释一下……差强人意，就是"大体上令人感到满意"（《高考语文考纲》）。

原作者：Colubrina

原文链接：https/m./s/12054819/1

摘要：大战终结一周年纪念日的时候，大伙儿决定纵情的进行狂欢。过量的酒精摄入和没完没了的庆祝导致赫敏和德拉科必须想个办法避免一段他们彼此都不乐意之极，并且纯属意外的婚姻。

赫敏可算撑到了家。

毕竟今天是五月二号，罗恩说。正好是一周年了，我们一起庆祝一下吧。于是他们就庆祝了一下。

他们一直庆祝到她天旋地转的一头栽倒在床上，只希望房间停止转动，并且对第二天起来可能会有的头痛担心起来。

阳光过分的明媚了，刺眼的光线强行钻入了她的眼睛，这让她发出了几声不情愿的呻吟。

罗恩看起来正与她有同感。他支起了一侧身子，看见是她，便又一头倒回了床上。"咱们分头喝酒后你又去抢劫了一次古灵阁吗？"

赫敏唯一的回应就是把枕头拉过来盖住了脸。

"不，说真的，"他说，"那戒指是打哪儿来的？"

赫敏费力的抬起眼皮，困惑的从枕头后向外扫了一眼。她看见一枚硕大的钻石戒指正待在她的食指上，看起来十分之不协调。

它耀眼夺目，闪闪发光，个头大的简直可以做凶器。她也不知道它是从哪里冒出来的。

"不知道。"她说，"现在太死亡了。等些许时候，我会想办法找到戒指的主人，然后再还回去。"

"但是我敢打赌，她是疯了才会把她的戒指丢掉，"罗恩说，"不管她是谁。"

赫敏在枕头下面翻了个身，又重新陷入了沉沉的睡眠之中。神秘戒指可以等她这场见了该死的梅林的宿醉过去以后再说。

德拉科·马尔福在喝下第三瓶醒酒药剂以后，终于感觉好些了。

毕竟今天是五月二号，布雷斯说。那个混蛋正好死了一周年了，我们一起庆祝一下吧。于是他们就庆祝了一下。

他们一个酒吧一个酒吧的逛，几乎喝了一整宿，直到碰见了哈利·波特和他那帮不识相的朋友们。韦斯莱家最小的那个女孩向布雷斯招了招手，还不及德拉科稍加反对，他们就已经被拉到同一张桌子旁坐在一块，开始一杯杯地灌起了并不算可口的麦酒，安于这短暂的亲密无间了。纳威·隆巴顿爬到桌子上开始唱霍格沃茨的校歌，迪安·托马斯则学着电台来了个模拟广播，引得大家哈哈大笑。赫敏·格兰杰去了趟厕所，结果回来的时候已经没有空位了。于是她便一屁股坐在了他的大腿上。

德拉科认为，只能说他们都喝高了，否则真是别无解释。毕竟他压根就不喜欢格兰杰——虽说他必须极不情愿的承认，格兰杰的聪明才智还是有一定的可取之处的。而且他刚刚发现她头发的味道很好闻。

更何况，他知道她讨厌他。但是那个时候他却拍了拍自己的大腿说，"把你那漂亮的屁股挪过来，格兰杰。"

他们准是都喝的烂醉如泥，神智不清了。这是唯一的解释。

"德拉科，"母亲的声音从楼下传了上来，"你能过来一下吗？"

他换上了一条干净的裤子，真心觉得他该在城里另找一个住处了。虽然他很爱这里，也很爱他的母亲，但这不代表她就可以这样打断一个男人宿醉之后的回忆。他拼命回想昨天意外的坐大腿事件以后他又做了什么。他想起来他昨晚邀请格兰杰一起吃冰淇淋，他们摇摇晃晃的走到街上，嘻嘻哈哈就闯进了福斯塔斯甜品店。这些记忆都是确定明晰的。那之后的记忆就有些模糊了。

"德拉科！"母亲又叫了他一次，语气比刚刚更强硬了。

他发现她父亲都在藏书室的侧室，伫立在那堵刻着马尔福家谱的墙前。布莱克家族把他们的族谱记录在帷幔上，马尔福家族则把家谱当成壁画刻在墙上。不过"壁画"这个词并不能表现出来这个家谱上的魔咒的神奇之处。

家谱上每个名字都是巫师或者女巫本人亲手写上去的。他很小的时候就喜欢站在椅子上，把那些古老的名字一个一个的念出来，琢磨着它曲折的笔画。他刚一学会写字，便歪歪扭扭地在上面写上了他的名字。星移物转，他看着自己的名字从一个孩子歪歪斜斜的笨拙字迹变成了老师要求的规范字母。

"也许你对此有些话要说。"他的母亲说，指着他的名字。那旁边现在又整整齐齐地加上了一个名字。

赫敏·格兰杰。

德拉科使劲眨了好几下眼睛。

"你叫了魔咒修复师了吗？"他问道。

他的父母交换了一个夫妻间才懂的眼神。他们的儿子显然还没有反应过来。

"魔法没出差误，孩子。"卢修斯说，"关于昨晚……你就没有什么想告诉我们的吗？"

"我发誓，"纳西莎说，"我们是不会……我是说，我们只在乎你是否幸福。"

这句话听着倒有点像是事先排练过的台词。虽然德拉科对他俩愿意接受一个憎恶他的麻瓜种和他的近乎灾难性的婚姻大为感动，但是这个想法实在是荒谬绝伦，所以他无视了他母亲的努力。"这什么也说明不了。"

他们又交换了一个眼神。

"看来，"卢修斯慢吞吞的说，"你昨晚除了喝个烂醉以外，还莫名其妙的和格兰杰小姐举行了结婚仪式。"

"不可能。"德拉科说，尽管脑里关于他俩一起在福斯塔斯后面的巷口对几个老女巫宣誓的可怕记忆一闪而过。

"很有可能。"纳西莎说。

"那我就……想办法解除这段婚姻。"德拉科说，"我会找到她，把这事儿告诉她，然后我们一起解除掉这个婚约。"

他的父亲看向了他。

"可是那几乎是不可能的。"卢修斯说。他现在似乎觉得事态发展有趣起来了。这让德拉科宿醉的头痛发作加剧了，情绪也进一步恶化。

"我压根就不喜欢那个丑陋愚蠢的泥巴种。"他竭力表现的毫无教养，"而且她是我们这个年纪最聪明的女巫，她的魔法甚至学的比你们俩都好。我俩彼此厌恶的程度旗鼓相当。她会想出办法解除这段婚姻的。"

他说罢，遂气急败坏，夺门而出。

卢修斯再次看向纳西莎，试图把脑里的一团乱麻理清楚。"我真心希望他别当面那么称呼那个女孩。"他说，"那不太合适。"

"那个比我们魔法还好的、愚蠢的女孩。"纳西莎说。她坐下来，笑了起来。"那个婚姻咒语只对有真实羁绊的人生效。我们没告诉他这个，是否对他有点残忍了？他们只要一接触就会发生点……什么的。"

"这孩子气的跺脚就走了。"卢修斯说，"我突然对他有点生气，所以就让他吃吃苦头，自己摸索去吧。"

纳西莎发出了一阵听起来很不淑女的窃笑。

赫敏谢过克利切端上来的茶，把书摊开了。德拉科和她已经把布莱克家族这个庞大的藏书室掘地三尺了，几乎翻遍了所有与婚姻魔咒有关的典籍。尽管其中大部分书都已经破损不堪的无法修复，但是所有能辨认出字迹的书都写着同样一句话。

永久性的。

"我们那个时候喝多了，"德拉科的语气带了几分绝望的色彩，"你醉的站都站不稳。难道就这么签订了一份永久性的魔法婚约？"

赫敏合上双眼，竭力想要忘掉刚刚读到的关于魔法关系确立的记忆。那种会出现在古老的纯血家族族谱上的婚姻关系，只会在有真实羁绊的人之间自愿形成。她压根就不喜欢德拉科·马尔福。他是个傲慢又怯懦的家伙，还是个血统歧视份子，而她正好就是他看不起的那类血统。嗯，他很机灵，这她得承认，甚至算得上是有几分聪明。战争让他的尖下巴显得更加的瘦削，别添了几分成熟的魅力。但他依旧是个马尔福。

"跟那个没关系，"她说，"你那纯血的大脑莫非生了锈，竟然忘了克拉丽丝·赛尔温的前车之鉴？"

克拉丽丝的父母想要强迫她嫁给一位她压根不喜欢的克拉布。这个"压根不喜欢"意味着"被强迫结婚"。他们预谋把她灌醉到人事不省的地步，这样等她一觉醒来，就会发现自己已经结了婚，乃至不得不接受现实。赫敏肯定，假如历史上关于克拉丽丝事件的记载完全真实的话，那么这个"接受现实"多半只能靠谋杀解决。

但是这些却并没有发生，因为魔法拒绝承认婚姻生效。因为他们之间并没有什么羁绊，无论多大剂量的酒精都没法掩饰这一点。婚礼的其余部分简直就是一团乱。

"虽然我个人并不想打断你那莫名其妙的小小幻想，"德拉科说，"但是我对你没有一点点和真爱靠边的感觉。你很聪明，很勇敢，长的也漂亮，但是我就是不喜欢你。"

"哈，我也不想嫁给你。"她咬牙切齿道，"但是我现在可看不见能摆脱这个的曙光。"

"马尔福家族藏书室。"德拉科说，"那里藏书更加丰富，书品也好一些。"他翻了翻上次他看的那部大部头，它已然发霉了，"我们会在那儿找到办法的。"

希望的微光在他的眸中跳动，让那抹灰色更加鲜活了。然而，赫敏犹豫了。马尔福庄园带给她的只有可怕的回忆。最可怕的回忆。

德拉科似乎看穿了她的心思。"我可以把书带到这儿来。"他说，"我能理解的，这里……可能并不是一个你愿意度过周一的地方。"

"这已经是我所度过的最可怕的周一了。"赫敏说，"相比之下，马尔福庄园还在我的容忍范围内。"

对于赫敏的信誓旦旦，德拉科不置可否。几乎是他们一幻影移形到大门并沿着小路往上走的时候，她就被吓得瑟瑟发抖。他没有责怪她。

这里是他的家，可是他仍然在在极力避开一些房间；但是他毕竟还有美好的回忆可以盖住不好的回忆。而她在这里，只有被折磨的回忆。

"我会一直待在你身边的。"他们走到门口的时候，他说，"一切都会好起来的。"

她回头望向他苍白的脸，并没有对他的说法充满感激，但也没有唾弃他。"那好极了。"她只说了这么一句，"我确信你的在场确实有极大的助益。"

他帮她拉开门，带着她走向藏书室主室，把书放在桌子上摊开。他们一个小时一个小时的翻找。

家养小精灵给他们送来了午餐。

家养小精灵又给他们送来了晚餐。

最终他们只得作罢。

"所以结论是，"赫敏说，"要缔结这桩婚姻。"

"直到永远。"德拉科闷闷不乐的补充道。夕阳从窗口洒下来，把赫敏的卷发染成了深深浅浅的金色和棕色。"你和我。"

赫敏向后挪了挪椅子。"我们可以分居。"她说，"什么都不会变的。"

"魔法会强制确保你对婚姻的忠诚性。"德拉科说。

她轻叹一声，低头把目光投向那枚他不知道什么时候送她的硕大戒指。他希望这枚戒指至少是付钱买来的。于他俩而言，他们婚礼的一些过程现在还是个未解之谜。"这个太俗气了。"她说，"太大了。"

"而且好像也不太合你的手指尺寸。"德拉科说。他伸手去够那枚戒指，想说他会再给她买一个更合她口味的；或者她要是不想，就用不着戴这个。他才不在乎她戴不戴他的戒指呢。他的手指拂过她的手背，接着两人都猛地往后一弹。

赫敏的眼睛倏地睁大了。他的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，然后竭力不去理会下身的异样变化。他渴望能做点什么，现在，立刻，马上。

"怎么回事？"她问。

"我碰了碰你的手。"德拉科说。

她的神色一下子严厉了起来。

"我真他妈什么也不知道。"他说，"书上怎么说的？"

就在日薄西山，他们的第三壶茶要端上来的时候，她终于发现了一段简短的说明性文字，说触碰会加强两人间的羁绊，激发性欲。"这个会失效的。"她的语气带着点自暴自弃的意味。"我觉得，这个应该本来是用以促进蜜月期更……像是蜜月。但是在几个月内，只要我们不进行触碰就——"

"完全正确。"德拉科说，"这没什么大不了的。我们大路朝天，各走一边，该怎么还怎么。"

"完全正确。"赫敏说。他们打量着彼此，昏暗的房间里，只有桌子上他们带来工作的几盏灯作为微弱的光源。"只要我们一辈子……就这样。"

德拉科本该为发现不小心娶了赫敏·格兰杰还不算是倒霉到了家而暗自庆幸；但是事实上，他并没有。

"我送送你吧？"他问。

她不自然的点了点头，头发随着点头的动作而摆了起来。她起身道，"多谢你的盛情招待。"

他扶着她的后背，带她向门口走去。这仅仅是一个简简单单的礼节。它什么也代表不了。他绝对不是有意为之。

被他这么一碰，她的呼吸一滞，脚步也顿住了。"下不为例。"她默默道，然后他们就都朝对方扑了过去。

"两次吧。"她后来说。他当时正和她并肩躺在东方地毯上，裤子搭过了椅子，一只裤腿还挂在脚踝上。"如果我们做了一次，两次也不会更糟。"

"三次？"他后来又问道，当时他的脸仍埋在她的双腿之间。

"三次吧。"她同意了。

纳西莎在欣赏和打理自己的指甲，而卢修斯则在梳头发。"你觉得他们能撑多久？"她问她。

"直到晚餐的时候，他们还没有进行过触碰。"他说。

"记忆犹新。"纳西莎说，"毫无疑问，他们现在还在藏书室呢。而现在已经凌晨三点了。"

"我感觉他们现在一定已经触碰过了。"卢修斯说。

纳西莎压低声音吃吃笑了起来。

赫敏坐在公寓里轻抚着她的小腹；她仍然坚持这里太贵了。

"我讨厌这样。"她说。

德拉科递给了她一杯水。

"我讨厌这样，我也讨厌你，这全是你的错。"她说。

"对不起。"他说。

"我的手肿了，"她说，"我的脚也肿了。我的手肿的几乎戴不上戒指了，我不能再喝酒精饮料，我不能——"

"对不起。"德拉科又说道。

"只做了七次而已。"赫敏说，"为什么偏偏在我们第一次——的晚上就中奖了？"

"也可能是第二天中奖的。"德拉科说，"那时候我们恢复了一些精力。"

赫敏摇了摇头。"第二天我们一直在找落脚的公寓。"她说，"因为我说我不想住在马尔福庄园。"

"在那儿你受了折磨。"德拉科点头道。

"早饭的时候你妈妈似乎非常兴奋。"赫敏说。

在他们查询资料的第二天早上，纳西莎吃早餐的时候始终很兴奋。

她一次也没问过赫敏到底为什么还待在这里，她昨晚睡在哪儿了，或者她脖子上那些"小草莓"究竟是什么。相反，她欢快地问了赫敏好些问题，她问赫敏对工作有什么看法，问她的政治观点如何，问她有没有去看克里维最近开办的摄影展。

如果赫敏没有那么筋疲力尽的话，她会对这份意外的接纳感到受宠若惊的。但是她实在累的骨头架子都要散了。

"我们确实给这里每个房间都清洗了一遍。"德拉科说。他们一看见有合适的地方就二话不说签了租约，家养小精灵们也从庄园的空房间搬到了床上。他们几乎是一挨着枕头就沉沉睡着了。他们相互依偎着，甜甜的进入了梦乡，仿佛永远也抱不够对方似的。

然而，随着魔法的失效，他仍然抱不够她。

这与其说是出于他本能的欲望，不如说这其实是因为他不得不不太情愿的承认，聪明，勇敢，长的漂亮，是相当戳他萌点的地方。他完全有理由追求她，结束长达七年的痛苦；不仅仅是出于欲望，还在于他双臂缠绕她的方式，还有听她谈论——认真的那种聆听——身为被歧视的少部分人是种什么感觉，他的哪些行为让这种感觉更差劲。

罗恩象征性地敲了敲门，然后像往常一样不等他们应门就直接推门而入。"赫敏，"他说，"你还没生吗？梅林，你现在像栋老房子，走起路来都摇摇晃晃的。"

"去你大爷的。"她嘟哝道。罗恩看上去洋洋得意。听说她不小心和马尔福结了婚的时候他都快笑吐了，但是他又发现这桩婚姻无法解除，事情似乎就不那么好玩了。当他得知她是认真要接受这桩婚姻的时候，他就真的动怒了。直到罗恩发现，做一名独身战争英雄的好处就是，总有一打年轻漂亮的女郎投怀送抱，这段短暂的歇斯底里才算告以结束。成群的年轻漂亮女郎。

"你还是非要给那个可怜的孩子取名叫斯科皮吗？"罗恩说，"你要是问我的意见的话，我要说，这太惨无人道了。当然啦，我还是会做他的教父。但是到底为什么要起这么个名字？"

赫敏瞪着他。

罗恩笑着举手投降。"没有人问过我的意见。"

德拉科坐下来，开始给赫敏揉脚。"我爱你。"他说。

她冷哼一声，最后还是长出了一口气，低头承认道，"嫁给你还算是差强人意。"

"她总是这么坦然吗？"罗恩问。他一屁股坐在他们舒适的椅子上，就像待在自己家里一样。

"你们是老朋友了。"德拉科说，"你自己说。"

"是的。"罗恩说，"总是这么坦然。"

———————————————Fin


End file.
